riffipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Scott Reeder
Biography Bands *'Darkside' - Bass (1984 - 1985) *'Across The River' - Bass (1985 - 1986) *'The Obsessed' - Bass, Vocals (1991 - 1992) *'Kyuss' - Bass (1992 - 1996) *'Unida' - Bass (1999 - 2003) *'Goatsnake' - Bass (2004 - 2005) *'Bütcher' - Bass, Producer (2004 - 2006) *'Nebula' - Bass (Unknown Time Period) *'Kyuss Lives!' - Bass (2011) *'Sun & Sail Club' - Bass (2013 - Present) *'Fireball Ministry' - Bass (2014 - Present) Personal Life Selected Discography As a Musician *'Darkside' - Desperate Teenage Lovedolls (Soundtrack/Compilation; Bass on B4) (1984, Gasatanka) *'Across The River' - Across The River (Demo) (1985, Self-Released) *'The Obsessed' - Lunar Womb (1991, Hellhound Records) *'Kyuss' - Welcome to Sky Valley (1993, Elektra) *'Kyuss' - ...And The Circus Leaves Town (1995, Elektra) *'Scott Reeder' - 2 Days In The Valley (Soundtrack/Compilation; Composer on 6) (1996, Edel America) *'Kyuss' - Kyuss/Queens of The Stone Age (Split with Queens of the Stone Age) (1997, Man's Ruin Records) *'The Obsessed' - Incarnate (Bass on 11, 12) (1999, Southern Lord Records) *'Kyuss' - Muchas Gracias: The Best of Kyuss (Bass on selected tracks) (2000, Elektra) *'Scott Reeder' - Sucking The 70s (Compilation; Performer on 2-16) (2002, Small Stone Records) *'Unida' - For The Working Man (2003, Self-Released) *'Goatsnake' - Trampled Under Hoof (2004, Southern Lord Records) *'Butcher' - Auricle (Performer on 1, 4 - 6) (2005, Air in Motion) *'Scott Reeder' - TunnelVision Brilliance (2006, Liquor and Poker Music) *'The Freeks' - The Freeks (2008, Cargo Records) *'Ten East' - The Robot's Guide to Freedom (2008, Lexicon Devil) *'Sun and Sail Club' - Mannequin (2014, Satin Records Recordings) *'Sun and Sail Club' - The Great White Dope (2015, Satin Records Recordings) *'Fireball Ministry' - Remember The Story (2017, Cleopatra) As a Producer *'Wool' ‎– Medication / Little Darlin (1992, Fuck You Records) *'Unsound' - No Choice (Recording) (1992, Self-Released) *'Bluebird' ‎– Bluebird (Engineer) (1997, Revelation Records) *'Sunn O)))' - ØØ Void (Producer and Engineer) (2000, Rise Above Records) *'Orange Goblin' - Coup de Grace (2002, Rise Above Records) *'Whores of Tijuana' ‎– Whores of Tijuana (Recording) (2005, Self-Released) *'Black Math Horseman' - Wyllt (2009, Tee Pee Records) *'Karma To Burn' - Appalachian Incantation (Producer, Engineer, Mixing) (2010, Napalm) *'Whores of Tijuana' - Psycholongevity (2010, B@1 Records) *'Blaak Heat' - Blaak Heat Shujaa (As Blaak Heat Shujaa) (2010, Improvising Beings) *'Sunn O))) Meets Nurse With Wound' ‎– The Iron Soul Of Nothing (2011, Ideologic Organ) *'Electric Magma' ‎– Canadian Samurai II (Mixing) (2012, Around Ahead Music) *'Blaak Heat' - The Storm Generation (As Blaak Heat Shujaa) (2012, Tee Pee Records) *'Blaak Heat' - The Edge of an Era (As Blaak Heat Shujaa) (2013, Tee Pee Records) *'The Freeks' ‎– Full On (Recording) (2013, Freek Flag Records) *'The Freeks' ‎– Ripped Off!! (Recording) (2013, Freek Flag Records) Guest Appearances *'Earthlings?' - Earthlings? (Bass on 8) (1998, Crippled Dick Hot Wax!) *'Dark Tooth Encounter' - Soft Monsters (Bass on 3) (2008, Lexicon Devil) *'Yawning Sons' - Ceremony To The Sunset (Guitar, Vocals on 6) (2009, Lexicon Devil) *'Sound City - Real To Reel' (Performer on 6) (2013, RCA) External Links References Category:Artist Category:Scott Reeder Category:Desert Rock Category:Stoner Rock Category:Stoner Metal Category:Doom Metal Category:Kyuss Category:The Obsessed Category:Unida Category:Orange Goblin Category:Fireball Ministry Category:Rock and Roll Category:Yawning Sons Category:Goatsnake Category:Nebula